Precognition
by Songstone
Summary: Shizuo has premonitions of Izaya's death on multiple occasions. Each time he is faced with the choice to save his rival or leave him to his fate. -A fill for the kink meme-


**Precognition**

* * *

><p><strong>This was a fill for the DRRR!KinkMeme over on LJ. Again. xD Haha, I've been a bit busy, yet I've been hesitant to post here. Ah well. This one...hm...not sure if I'm going to finish any time soon. It was based off of a comic on Zerochan. <strong>

**The prompt:**

_**Shizaya**_

_**Based off of this comic**_

_**http:/ www. /709697**_  
><em><strong>http: www. /733582**_  
><em><strong>http: www. /764403**_  
><em><strong>http: www. /821130**_

_**Please keep them as IC as possible**_

__**Hope I did some justice...anyway, this had been my first time writing for these guys, I believe...anyway, I'll see if I can finish anytime soon. It really is a good storyline to follow. :D Enjoy, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!**

* * *

><p>This wasn't unusual. Shizuo was so used to chasing that damn Izaya Orihara out of Ikebukuro, it was almost second nature. A routine that he could always fall back on, and could depend on being worth his while. It didn't do much for him in any other area besides energy. It wore him out. It made everything easier for the rest of the day, or night, respectively. He was usually more or less too tired to give a shit about much else, and it usually made him a lot calmer after he had successfully chased that damned flea out of his city.<p>

That wasn't to say that the whole chase didn't shoot his blood pressure sky high, though. The thought that such a stressful activity could actually lead to a calm, relaxed evening had never crossed his mind at all as of yet.

Right now he was tailing that little prick. He was almost there, close to capture, but every time that Shizuo would make a grab for him, that pompous little asshole would practically dance out of the way, leaving Shizuo grasping at thin strands of fur from the hood of his jacket and nothing more.

_Would you just die already?_

And what the hell...? When had the sky decided to open up and rain all over them? It was only making it that much harder for Shizuo to catch that idiot informant, since he was now constantly trying to prevent himself from skidding in the rapidly gathering bodies of water. All the while, Izaya just kept right on running, laughing his scrawny little ass off and pulling his jacket hood up over his head. He didn't seem to be having any trouble at all as he almost _skipped_ through the streets and alleyways, making Shizuo's blood boil with rage. Why was he making it look so damn easy not to slip? Huh? What the hell!

_Pisses me off._

"Ahahaha! Shizu-chan is so slow! Like a big dumb beast, he can't even run straight!"

Shizuo was seeing red. Damn that Izaya! When he got a hold of him, he was going to wring his thin little neck. Wring it until it was nothing but fine powder between his palms and Izaya was just as headless as Celty. Only Shizuo would make damn sure that the flea wouldn't pop right back up. He pumped his legs even faster, his hot blood burning through his veins with renewed adrenaline.

Now they were weaving their way off of the main roads. They were closer to the warehouses and office buildings now, and since it was already past six, most of the parking lots and buildings were closed, or nearly empty. It made this chase that much easier. It was just as they turned another corner that Shizuo noticed something...off. Everything about his body felt somewhat heavier. Even when his eyes darted about to focus on his surroundings and on Izaya's retreating back, the movement of his eyeballs felt slow. Aged. The sounds all around him were muffled, as if he had his head held stubbornly underwater. Surprising enough, despite the fact that everything in the world seemed to have slowed to little more than a snails pace, Shizuo didn't find it in himself to become enraged. Actually, he was more intrigued by the sudden turn of events more than anything. Everything seemed to be happening so slow, now. What the hell...?

Well, now that time had decided to fuck around with his head a bit, he looked around, taking everything in. The corner that they had rounded had led them down another alley, though this one was badly in need of construction. The buildings that sandwiched the two of them were old, the walls covered in what looked to be a dark green moss, and the escape ladders that ran up and down along the sides of the two buildings mid-air were rusted and rickety looking. Shizuo frowned. It really was a pathetic sight. These were office buildings; the people who worked there really ought to take better care of the outsides of their workplace! How the hell did they expect to get any business if the outside of their employment looked like shit?

Looking back towards Izaya, Shizuo watched as the flea's hood bounced slowly with every heavy foot fall he made. He didn't seem to be aware of the sudden change in pace around them. He just kept right on running, as oblivious as ever to the sudden groggy speed that the whole universe had suddenly taken a liking to. Again, the fact that the damn louse seemed to adjust to things so easily was a fact that simply made Shizuo's whole frame shake with rage. He wondered, fleetingly, if he shouted after Izaya, if the name would come out slow and sound muffled like everything else.

And then suddenly, before Shizuo could attempt any such thing, a new sound caught his attention. For some reason, this sound was loud, and his ears were suddenly hyper aware of every sound that came next.

There was a loud groan of metal bending, screaming in pain, and the sounds of a few screws hitting the cement from what seemed like a high altitude.

_What the hell?_

Still running in that odd freeze-frame way, Shizuo's slowly moving eyes lifted up, and he was surprised to see the fire escape that was attatched to the side of the building on the right was, well, no longer attatched to the side of the building. It was teetering dangerously, wobbling back and forth between the wall and the open air. It produced an eerie, grinding sound as the metal screamed again, being torn away from its roots, and then a loud sort of crumpling sound was heard. The fire escape bounced a bit as the support beam it had been wobbling on finally caved in. Now it was entering a sort of free fall, a hideous ripping sound slashing through Shizuo's previously muffled hearing.

The fire escape peeled away from the wall, bringing down the ladders and multiple bricks with it. Shizuo watched as dust and moss flew in all directions, making the air look murky and sick. And then suddenly, Shizuo's eyes fell, and he stopped dead in his slowly moving tracks.

_That idiot. Could it be that...he didn't hear any of that at all?_

Shizuo could only watch in somewhat baffled horror as suddenly, the world snapped back into it's normal flow. The sound of the rain suddenly overtook him, the feeling of rain drops like bullets bouncing off of his skin. The sound of the collapsing pieces of iron and bricks didn't sound as loud as it had just a few seconds ago, but Izaya's footsteps seemed to shake him to the core with every step he took closer to the rapidly approaching disaster.

With wide eyes and a stock-still frame, Shizuo only watched as the tumbling fire escape slammed down onto one Izaya Orihara's body with dizzying velocity.


End file.
